


sunburn

by Crow_Dust



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer Vacation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Dust/pseuds/Crow_Dust
Summary: His only regret is that he didn't have a camera in his hands to capture this moment.
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 13





	sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> My obsession broke out, and as a result, I wrote this text. Thank you to Irina and Laura for their support and help <3 Without you, this text wouldn't have happened.  
> It's all about this damn [photo](https://www.instagram.com/p/CEeXzKvAItW/).

The silence of the midday heat hung in the air above the pool. The silence is so unusual for this place, usually filled with music and conversations of vacationers, but so fascinating that you want to enjoy these moments of peace, while all the guests hide in their rooms from the scorching sun under the saving air conditioning.

Kimmich sits on the edge of the pool, his feet in the water, while the sun is pleasantly warm on his shoulders. He squints at the occasional reflection on the water, which even his sunglasses can't protect him from, but still, with his usual stubbornness, he doesn't turn his cap forward. His only regret is that he didn't have a camera in his hands to capture this moment. All he had at his disposal was a phone that kept trying to slip out of his hands and into the chlorinated water.

Joshua stares intently at the smartphone screen, but even with the brightness of the screen turned up to full, he can't see if the photos he took have turned out the way he wanted. This angers him, and he wants to get up and go into the shade under the tent, but the silence that envelops him like a cocoon is broken by a splash of water, which this time is heard in the immediate vicinity of him.

The phone still falls out of his hands, but with unexpected dexterity, Leon catches it before it falls into the water and hands it back.

”Be careful.”

Leon's skin feels cool, and Joshua can't help but shiver at the contrast on his skin, which is so hot from sitting in the sun for so long. A hand falls on his knee, and his heart skips a beat, not from fright, but from an emotion much sharper and darker. He only hopes that his rapid pulse can be attributed to the heat on the island.

Leon is even closer, standing almost _too_ close, and nods at the now-darkened smartphone screen.

“I'm sure the photos turned out alright.”

Joshua only snorts in response.

Leon's shirt is clinging to his body, and in any other situation it would look ridiculous, but now all of Joshua's thoughts are off course with the correctness he instilled in him. It's _distracting_. It was as if his mind had been shrouded in a wavering haze that hung in the air, disappearing into it without a trace. So it takes him a while to feel the cool hand on his knee starting to move upwards.

Joshua raises his head and freezes, the phone falls from limp fingers, almost slipping into the water. The words of protest die before they leave his lips.

Leon's gaze burns. He raises an eyebrow, and his eyes dance with devils, and the challenge is so clear that Joshua wants to kick him. Or a kiss.

The hand silently continues its way, ignoring his numb indignation, and touches the edge of his shorts. Joshua exhales noisily through his nose. His hands reach for Leon's shoulders, solving the dilemma that has arisen for him, and crumple the wet fabric, wishing to touch the wet skin, and feel the elasticity of the muscles under their fingers. Mesmerized, Joshua runs his hands further, through the hair on the back of Leon's neck, weaving the strands between them and receiving Leon's muffled groan of approval, which brought a satisfied smile to his lips.

A moment later, the silence is punctuated by a startled cry and the splash of waves, and Joshua manages to throw the phone aside at the last moment before he is swallowed up by the water’s surface and the ocean of emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [nathanieldewalde](https://nathanieldewalde.tumblr.com/).  
> Russian version: [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9847924).


End file.
